


Merry and Bright

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lucifer (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Summary: Takes place before The Coming Storm
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Leo Fitz/Grant Ward, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park
Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371714
Kudos: 2





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before The Coming Storm

Leo Fitz-Ward stood in his kitchen looking out the window as he drank his coffee.  
“Morning,” his husband Grant greeted as he entered the room and hugged Leo, “What are you looking at?”  
“It snowed last night,” Leo replied, “Our first snow fall as husbands.” He trunned to Grant and kissed him.  
“God it turns me on so much when you sa husband,” Grant said, “Makes me want to call in sick and spend the day in bed with you.”  
“Sounds wonderful,” Leo agreed, “But I have that project at work and you have a new batch of personal to train.”  
Grant growed. “You right,” He confermed, “Why dad I volunteer for that again?”  
“Because David said he wanted the best and that is you,” Leo reminded him.  
“Right,” Grant agreed. He gave Leo a peck and left the room to go get ready.  


Angel Grove.  
“So when do the others arrive?” Aisha Cambell wanted to know as she sat in the kitchen of her two best friends, Adam and Rocky.  
“Kim, Billy and Zach will arrive tonight,” Rocky told her as he handed her a cup of coffee, “Tanya and Kat will be here tomorrow and Tommy and Jason tomorrow night.”  
“We’re trunned the Youth Center into a tempary hostal,” Adam added as he gave them some breakfast and sat down with them.  
“That’s a lot of people to have over for Christmas,” Aisha commented.  
“That’s nothing compared to a DeSantos’ Christmas,” Rocky pointed out, “Especially when all five of my siblings and their families come.”  
“The first time I went to one I was so glad Rocky told me that they did secret Santa,” Adam reviled with a chuckle.  
Rocky and Aisha joined him.  


Becon Hills.  
Jackson and Ethan were walking down the street when they heared a female voice call them. They trunned around and saw Lydia run up to them.  
“Hey, Lydia,” Jackson greeted her, “What’s up?”  
“I just wanted to make sure that you two were coming to my Christmas Eve party,” Lydia replied, “Derek and Scott are stuck in New York and Danny and his husband went on a cruise so you two are my only gays.”  
“Are you saying that the only reason we’re invited is to fill some quota?” Ethan asked.  
“I think she is,” Jackson agreed, “And I think we should be insulted.”  
When Lydia started to protest the two started laughing.  
“We’re just messing with you,” Jackson reviled, “Of course we’re coming.”  
“Wounderful,” Lydia said with a smile and quickly walked off.  
“I’m still amazed that you two used to date,” Ethan commented.  
“Me too,” Jackson agreed.  


New York.  
“Wow,” Oliver Queen commented as he and Jack Dalton entered the lobby of Nolan/Mills, “David really went all out.” The place was covered in Chrismas decorations.  
“Mr. Nolan hired his sister-in-law to decorate the place,” Shelby reviled as the two men walked up to the receptionist desk, “Personly I liked Ms. Mills suttle yet elegant style.”< br //p> ; “I’ll be sure to tell that to Regina when I talk to her,” David said as he approached the trio, “Oliver, Jack, just the two men I wanted to see.”  
“What can we do for you?” Jack asked.  
“Well it seems that Tony Stark has had the great idea that due to the fact that we basically have the same guests list to combine Christmas parties,” David reviled, “So I need the two of you to vet his employees and catering staff for Tuesday night.”  
“That’s a lot of people,” Oliver commented.  
“Yes it is,” David agreed as he gave him a flash drive, “You two better get started.”  
Oliver and Jack just growled.  


L.A.  
“Attention LAPD!” Lucifer announced as he entered the LAPD office, “I come barring gifts. Well one gift. Invites to my X-Mas party at LUX.”  
“That sounds like so much fun,” Ella Lopez commented as she approached with Decker and Pierce.  
“I don’t how I feel about the LAPD partying at LUX,” Pierce said, “I know what goes on there.”  
“What if I garintee that everyone and everything will be aboveboard?” Lucifer suggested.  
“You can make that garintee?” Decker asked.  
“My dear detective, everything I say goes at LUX,” Lucifer told her Then in a darker voice, “And if it doesn’t then there’ll be hell.”  
“Well I suppose I can’t stop any officers from going to it, out of uniform of course,” Pierce gave in, “Just don’t make me live to regret it.”  
“You have my word, luv,” Lucifer assured Pierce, gave him a quick kiss, and left the station.  
“He has you wrapped around his finger,” Lopez joked.  
“Yeah,” Pierce agreed with a smile, “He dose.”  


After a long day at work Grant finally entered his home and was shock to see Leo there standing in a Christmas decorated living room. “Where did all this come from?” he asked.  
“My dad,” Leo replied as the two kissed, “He had his decorater come over and did it. Do you like it?”  
“I love it,” Grant answered, “ And I love you.”  
“Merry Christmas, Grant.”  
“Merry Christmas, Leo.”


End file.
